<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by QuietDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149577">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness'>QuietDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves surprises. And John gives him the best one ever.</p><p>(A very short McShep. All the fluff. Enjoy! - QD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you just being funny, because seriously, sometimes I can never tell.” Rodney blurted out, hands holding on to the poorly wrapped box, the brown paper crinkling in his hands as he stared hard at the smirk on John's face.</p><p>“No, Rodney. It's a very serious gift.” He replied, a fair amount of humor in his tone. Rodney huffed a breath, turning the box slightly.</p><p>“Who the hell wrapped it? A blind elf?” He countered, moving to sit on the short couch against the wall. He plopped down, setting the box in his lap and wiggling his fingers a moment. John rolled his eyes and dropped his arms from where they were crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Just open it, you crab ass.” He sighed, moving to sit beside him.</p><p>“You do have elf like ears.” Rodney smiled, peeling back the tape with a chuckle. John furrowed his brows, lifting a hand to the ear opposite of Rodney's vision.</p><p>“Do not. Shut up and just... open your damn gift already.” John elbowed Rodney in the side. And he chuckled some more, not quite able to help himself. He was feeling rather giddy, actually. A surprise! He loved surprises, absolutely looooved them. Unless, of course, they were the bad kind. Like people who could suck the life out of him with their hands, or parasites that could wipe his memory. Those were the so not good surpri-</p><p>“Hey, wait.” He paused with his hand grabbing the tissue paper in the now open box. “What's this for?” He met John's gaze, and watched as a very unreadable smile spread on what Rodney had come to think of as delicious, and at the moment far too close lips.</p><p>“For a genius, sometimes you really are kind of clueless.” Was John's reply.</p><p>“What kind of answer is that?” He demanded, frowning lightly as he turned in his seat more, their knees pressing against each other. John just narrowed his eyes a little, the look he gave when he was all humor and knowing, and not willing to give a single inch. Rodney sighed, “Fine.” Then pulled the tissue paper out of the box, tucking it behind him and reaching in to find... another box. Huh. It was much smaller, square and sharp edged. He set the now empty box aside feeling... well, suddenly nervous and fuzzy. He wanted to open the box that could fit perfectly in his hand, but at the same time...</p><p>“One year today.” John said then, his voice soft but affectionate in a way Rodney only ever heard when they were alone. “One year since we first decided to come to our senses and start all this.” John reached over and plucked the box out of Rodney's open palm, “I figured you wouldn't remember. You'd forget to breathe if your lungs didn't do it automatically.” John moved then, turning and kneeling, hands to either side of Rodney's body. A small 'oh' sound escaped his mouth, a deep lump strangling the chances for anything else to leave his throat. “Truth is... I've been thinking about this a whole hell of a lot. We never really talked about it.” He opened the little box then with a slight pop of the lid, then turned it toward him with a small shrug. “But I figured we're not even remotely sick of each other. And I... I'm pretty damn sure I can't live without you.” John cleared his throat a little, “What I'm trying to say is.... what I'm asking...”</p><p>Before he even knew he was doing it, Rodney simply moved. It was as natural and easy as that breathing thing that John had mentioned. So was the kiss that followed. Their lips molded together in a silken entanglement that had everything to do with being affectionate and needy, Rodney's hands gripping John's ridiculously unkempt hair to keep him from getting away. Though it was fairly clear that John had no plans to back out. He searched Rodney's mouth with his tongue, Rodney's own gliding against his in wet and warm tumbles, soft moans turning into bodies pressed together as John rose up on his knees and Rodney nearly wrapped himself around him. When they finally pulled apart long enough to breathe, foreheads pressed together, chests thundering with the chorus of their combined heartbeats, Rodney found the will to speak. “You sure about this? Cause I can be... downright unlivable. One might even say asshole-like. I mean, shit... I forgot it was our first anniversary.” He mumbled, and John chuckled a hand coming up, the pad of his thumb sliding over Rodney's delightfully swollen lower lip.</p><p>“Yes, Rodney. I'm sure. Very... very sure.” John breathed out, letting his hand fall. “So,” he cleared his throat softly, lifting his head to meet Rodney's gaze without straining, “All this? Us?” he motioned between them, “Is it a yes?” Rodney grinned, then looked down to where the box had become wedged between them, grabbing it and pulling out the sterling silver band with black diamonds around the center. He slipped it onto his finger. Perfect fit.</p><p>“How'd you know my size?” He pondered out loud, raising a brow.</p><p>“Yes or no, you nut?” John asked warmly, grabbing Rodney's hand and entwining their fingers. Rodney sighed and let his mouth hover ever so close to John's.</p><p>“Absofrickenlutely.” He whispered before once again drowning them both in the sort of kiss that would make a nun blush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>